Our Countries and our Continents
by ilikepantostado
Summary: The world has 196 countries, about 75 micronations, and seven continents. We know of the personifications for the first two, but what about the continents? They have human personifications too. What will happen when they meet the countries, and what about the countries that are also continents? Is this a terrible summary? All that answered in this poorly written fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new fanfic! I got this idea from another fanfic I read, but unfortunately, it was discontinued. I'm not stealing the idea, this is just a fanfiction about a fanfiction. Or something like that.**

 **Summer break just ended for me so the updates will be even fewer and far between now.**

 **As always, I don't own Hetalia. That would be kinda weird.**

* * *

:~:Narration:~:

There are many different meetings across the globe. There are meetings for work, teachers, leaders of countries, and many more. Then there are the 'G8 Countries Meeting' and the 'World Countries Meeting.' Then, there's another one. One that nobody knows about. Not even the countries themselves. This meeting is known as the 'Meeting of the Continents.'

This meeting has been held since the Earth had been created. For millennia, continents have come together to discuss what was going on. Unlike countries, they all knew about each other.

When the europeans first came to the Americas, the continents already knew of each other's existence. They even knew about the frozen wasteland to the south.

They met because they were family.

Eventually, the meetings became more concentrated around business and intercontinental relationships, yet the meetings were always secret. Not a single soul knew about them.

This is where the story begins. At one of the continent meetings.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Six people sat around the table. Actually, it was four. Two of them were currently fighting across the table. One of them was a tall blond man, with bright blue eyes and a piece of hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore glasses on his face and was wearing a brown World War Two bomber jacket. The other man was a bit shorter, had auburn hair that was neatly swept back, a stubble, and some of the biggest eyebrows ever. His eyes were a sea green and had little flecks of brown. He was wearing a dark green military coat over a dark blue dress shirt and black combat boots. He was doing most of the yelling.

"Honestly, stop favoring that mess of a country that you like to represent! You represent plenty of other countries in the Americas that are doing a lot worse than the United States and you act like you don't care!" yelled the man.

The blond man rolled his eyes in annoyment, "I told you already Europe, I represent both the country of the US and the American continents. It's not as easy as it seems, taking care of 35 countries including your own."

Another man with similarly large eyebrows stood up. He had green eyes, dark brown hair and two cowlicks instead of one. He had a band-aid taped across his nose and had a koala hanging around his neck.

"Ye know, America's right mate, it ain't easy bein' a country and a continent."

America gestured towards the koala man. "See, Australia knows what he's talking about. He's just like me, an country and a continent."

A lady with dead purple eyes and snow white hair, tied in a ponytail, raised her hand. The sea green eyed man sighed in frustration.

"Go ahead Asia"

She stood up to her full height. She was wearing a light, purple winter coat, over a loose red and gold dress. She began, "If America does not take care of himself we can take away his title as continent, da?"

Another woman with dark brown skin, dark eyes, and dark hair tied up in a bun got up. She was wearing a red cap on her head, covering her hair. She had on a simple blue shirt and an orange, flower patterned skirt on that reached below her knees.

"Asia, stop being so mean to him. America is older than all of us and certainly much smarter. Many others need him to live."

Asia smirked playfully, "Others like yourself right Africa?"

"Asia, I swear I will hurt you very badly one day!" yelled Africa. "I will make you regret saying that!" She continued yelling in Swahili at the other continent, who just stood there laughing.

The last person who hadn't gotten up yet raised their hand. He was a teenage boy, with extremely pale skin, white hair, and pale, blue gray eyes. He was wearing a heavy white coat, with white fur trim.

"Maybe we should continue this meeting some other day, like tomorrow or something," he stated. "Were not getting much done, that's for sure."

Europe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sure, why not Antarctica."

"Alright dudes, see ya tomorrow!" yelled America as he ran out of the room. He laughed obnoxiously and almost tore the doors open with his immense strength.

Australia followed after him, talking to his koala, "What do you think about that new song that I wrote for the didgeridoo, I think it sounds pretty good. I forgot to ask, how is your family doing?"

Africa left next with her arms crossed, the Asia went, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Ahhhhhh, I'm gonna seriously lose it one day. Stop laughing Asia!"

"I can't, you're reaction was priceless! Too bad I didn't take a picture of it."

Europe glanced over at Antarctica before turning around and walking out the door. He stopped before he left.

"You got the door?"

Antarctica sighed, "Yeah, I got the door."

Europe walked out to go drink some beer and tea.

Antarctica sighed again as he got up. He muttered to himself, "Of course I'm the last one, nobody remembers me most of the time. Maybe I should go talk to that Canada guy about it sometime."

Before walking out, he looked back into the meeting room, feeling like something wasn't quite right. He shook off the feeling as him just being hungry, and then he closed the doors.

Unfortunately, something wasn't quite right. The continents had forgotten that the next day, in that same room, a world meeting was going to be held, and the countries knew nothing of their existence. Everybody, continent, country, and fusion of both, was in for quite a rough ride.

* * *

 **Hah, finally done with the first chapter. This took way longer than it should have.**

 **I made America represent both North and South America for... I really don't know. Maybe the inspiration from that other fanfiction really got to me and changed the way I think about stuff.**

 **I didn't try to make fun of any of the real-world continents, but remember, "Hetalia is all about lighthearted racism, so don't take it too seriously.'**


	2. I'm sorry

I'm sorry, but after something somebody said about this story, I'm going to delete it. They got 'offended' and went on a long rampage about how 'offensive' this story is. So it will be shortly deleted. I don't know when, but eventually.

For that person, I hope you're happy with yourself. Is this what you wanted? You, honestly, can go die in a hole. Because of you, I no longer want to continue this story. Great job. Other people have feelings too, and may be more ensitive than you. If you want to go on commenting some crap like, 'oh, but I was just telling the truth and you're just an idiot,' get lost. Honestly, people like you are why we have wars. And don't even get me started on what you might say, because I could go on forever about how stupid this is.

For the people who enjoyed this story, thanks for being nice to me, and for those two people who defended me in the reviews, you people are the reason why I didn't just give up on myself completely.

Maybe one day I'll bring this story back, but for now, it will be deleted.

~ilikepantostado


End file.
